


Peridot Spared

by Mark_Loafers



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Implied Violence, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark_Loafers/pseuds/Mark_Loafers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Steven Universe had a Genocide Route similar to Undertale? Probably the same that happened for many players: before long, you'd meet someone you just can't bring yourself to kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peridot Spared

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Papyrus' Final Puzzle](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/206090) by zarla-s. 



> In the spirit of Undertale, this is a previous fic, 'Peridot Dies', which explores what would happen if a different choice was made. Essentially what it says on the tin: a fix-fic for my own damn fic (although it's still not exactly merry).
> 
> Up until the '***' is the same as 'Peridot Dies' so you don't have to read that one to understand this one. ^^

Through the winter mist, Amethyst heard a familiar voice.

“Amethyst, wait!” called Peridot.

Over her shoulder, she looked back at Peridot. After a pause, she turned and took a few steps towards her.

“Uh, hang on,” said Peridot. She drew herself up to her full height, which wasn’t much. “There are some things that are concerning me. You’ve been… Jeez, what’s up with you lately? You just prowl around everywhere and you don’t talk the way you used to. It feels…”

She swallowed nervously.

“It feels like things are going wrong. And that’s my fault in part. I said some things to you in the Kindergarten that weren’t right. Maybe I gave you some bad ideas about your gemetics. But I know that you’re better than this! I…”

She looked down at her feet and blushed.

“When I first got stuck on Earth, I didn’t have anyone. But now I have you guys.”

She drew herself up again. “And I’m a better person now, of course!” she beamed. “Because you showed me the way. Thanks to you, I’m the greatest, most compassionate friend in Beach City!”

Amethyst shambled closer, still silhouetted.

“Hey, quit that!” Peridot whined, her voice trembling. “That’s the kind of weird stuff I’m talking about! Listen. You helped me, and now I’m gonna help you. You can do better, and I know you will.

***

Amethyst stepped close enough that Peridot could finally make out details. She was biting down hard on her lip.

As Peridot extended her hand, Amethyst saw the fear in her eyes and broke. She pulled her into a tight embrace. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

Peridot burst into nervous laughter. “Astounding! You did it! You didn’t hurt me! I mean, that’s not astounding, but…”

“No, you’re right. I’ve… I…” Amethyst couldn’t even wrap her mind around her sins. She kept clinging on.

Peridot took advantage of the hug to hide her face. “In truth, I’ll admit I was somewhat afraid. But already you’ve begun your return to niceness!” She pulled back to show that she was beaming earnestly.

Amethyst finally loosened her grip and smirked. “Now I gotta deal with everything I did. Y’know, deal with it in my own head.”

“Awful, isn’t it?” said Peridot. “As the leader of the Crystal Gems, you’ve done me proud.”

Amethyst sniggered. “As what?”

Peridot carried on talking regardless.

***

Back at the barn, Lapis found a note taped to the wooden double doors.

_Lazuli,_

_You may recall our conversation about Amethyst. I appreciate your input on the matter: that she’s increased in strength and decreased in compassion, and to stay out of her way._

_However, since then, I’ve been pondering the situation._

Lapis clapped her hand to her mouth.

_Plainly, she’s my friend. Along with the other Crystal Gems, she taught me a lot. Essentially, if it wasn’t for her, I wouldn’t be so nice now! I’m very close to her, the same way I’m very close to you (I actually wanted to figure out some kind of arrangement, but we’ll see if Amethyst stops killing everyone first)._

With her water wings, Lapis soared above Beach City, looking for any sign of Peridot or Amethyst.

_After everything that happened to her, Amethyst is just scared and hurt and is trying to make sense of the world. She needs a friend to show her the way. And I’m the best friend anyone could ever have!_

_I'll be home soon, and so will she. Probably._

_-Peridot_

Spotting the silhouettes, Lapis dived down toward the mountaintop. “Amethyst, you will not harm-”

Peridot was leading Amethyst by the hand through the fog. Amethyst’s gaze was directed away from everyone.

“Lapis, look! I did it!” Peridot grinned.

Lapis’ expression tightened up. “Peridot.”

“Uh, yeah?”

“… You’re not hurt?”

“Nope!”

Lapis exhaled lightly. “That’s good. I thought… Never mind what I thought.”

“I’m sorry,” Amethyst cut across them, still unable to look Lapis in the eye. “I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry.”

“You better be,” said Lapis. “If you’re lucky, you won’t get bubbled for the rest of your life. But I guess you’re not all bad. You know how I know that?”

“Huh?”

“At first, I couldn’t understand why you would want to hurt everyone like this,” said Lapis. “Then I thought Peri was dead, and I understood just fine.”


End file.
